


Royal Goodbye

by teaspurr



Category: Original characters - Fandom
Genre: M/M, prince AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaspurr/pseuds/teaspurr
Relationships: claude laurent/matheus durand
Kudos: 4





	Royal Goodbye

Claude twisted a little blue wildflower between two fingers, mind mulling over the words Matheus had spoken. He had been sitting comfortably only moments ago, but now? His whole body felt somehow stiffened and rigid by the news. He didn’t quite know what to do with himself. 

' _Claude?'_

He wasn’t sure how many times Matheus had said his name, trying to get his attention, but blue eyes soon turned towards the Prince, though their colour seemed dulled in that afternoon light. 

'Yeah?' He was sure his voice sounded choked, like he was trying to hold back tears. Maybe he was. 

'Did you hear what I said?'

Something in Matheus’ voice sounded accusatory, but Claude couldn’t figure out what. Maybe he was just sensitive. Maybe Matheus was just trying to look strong. 

'I did,' he answered softly, eyes down on the little flower once more. Strange how something so beautiful could withstand such horrible news. Claude wished he could be more like the flower.

Many things had become clear to Claude over that Summer. Many things that scared him - left his palms sweaty and his knees feeling so weak that he could hardly stand. Many, many things. Little things. Big things. Things he was now going to lose. 

'When will you be back?' He looked to Matheus again, and this time, it was the Prince who was looking away; somewhere out over the lake, as if it held the answer he needed. 

'II don’t know,' he finally breathed, 'a few years at the least.'

Somehow, Matheus always seemed to be able to keep his voice solemn, even when Claude knew that the Prince was hurting. Matheus didn’t want to go. Claude didn’t want him to go.

They settled in the quiet of the lakeside for a little while, both unsure of what to say or where to even start. There were cicadas singing somewhere, and songbirds were returning to their nests in the trees. All around them, the world was moving on, Summer was ending and soon, Matheus would be leaving.

'I’ll still be here when you get back, you know. I’ll be just as annoying too. That’s a promise, your Highness.' It was an attempt at reassurance and with a gentle smile, Claude reached his hand up, fixing the flower to sit behind Matheus’ ear. Blue always suited him so well. It did gain a smile from the Prince, small and sweet. Even if Matheus couldn’t meet Claude’s eyes at that moment, left far too shy by the gardener’s tender touch; it was still a sight that the blond would hold onto forever.


End file.
